My Bad Girl
by ViezVannie
Summary: Sasuke harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang sangat tomboy dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih sekaligus pembantunya ! Merubahnya menjadi seorang yang feminine mungkin sebuah tugas atau misi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. /Warning : Lemon inside!/ /Chapter 3 Update!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Summary : Sasuke harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang sangat tomboy dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih sekaligus pembantunya ! Merubahnya menjadi seorang yang feminine mungkin sebuah tugas atau misi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat di Konoha High School.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke Kantin bersama Naruto. Banyak sekali para gadis yang melihat mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan mereka. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua memiliki fans-nya sendiri. Apalagi Sasuke, para gadis sangat menggilainya. Mereka sampai-sampai harus mengoperasi plastik, membeli kosmetik mahal dan juga sebagainya. Semua itu dilakukan hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari pangeran tampan itu. Namun sayang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri, dan yang anehnya… Pacar nya itu tomboy !

Para gadis yang menggilai Sasuke itu memang sedikit kecewa dan marah. Bagaimana tidak ? Mereka juga tidak bisa marah ataupun melabrak gadis itu, karena jika gadis itu marah sangatlah –menyeramkan- walaupun dia hanya seorang gadis yang harus melawan beberapa banyak dari fans Sasuke. Dan tidak perlu bagi Sasuke untuk melindungi gadis tomboy itu dari marah bahaya fans Uchiha Sasuke, karena si gadis tomboy itu bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Aneh memang ! Bisa-bisa nya Sasuke lebih memilih gadis tomboy itu dibanding mereka yang feminin.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantin tanpa memperdulikan gadis-gadis yang memekik terpesona di belakang nya.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun….." bisik gadis itu dengan teman-nya.

"Aaa Sasuke-kun aku menginginkanmu…." Pekik gadis itu.

'Cih ! Gadis-gadis menyebalkan' kata Sasuke didalam hati.

"Hei Teme, lihatlah penggemarmu itu ! Banyak sekali, cantik-cantik pula ! Hahaha" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Haah….. Dasar Teme. Kau ini aneh !" kata Naruto.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Saat hampir sampai di kantin, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melihat keramaian yang ada dikantin. Memang seperti biasa kantin selalu ramai pada saat jam istirahat. Namun kali ini mereka melihat sebuah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bersorak-sorak. Entah apa itu, belum jelas pasti. Namun Sasuke dan Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Palingan hanya orang yang sedang berkelahi, apa pentingnya bagi mereka ?

"Hei Teme, ada apa ya disana ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan didekat kantin.

"Tidak tahu" kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Ramai sekali ya disana, aku penasaran" kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mereka makin mendekati kantin untuk membeli cemilan kecil. Namun tiba-tiba saja Lee datang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke !" teriak Lee.

"Hn" kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang berteriak sekencang itu didepannya.

"Sasuke kau jangan kesal seperti itu ! Aku ada berita untukmu !" kata Lee dengan tidak sabar.

"Memangnya ada apa Lee ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura….! Sakura sedang berkelahi didepan kantin ! Itu disana !" tunjuk Lee kearah kerumunan.

"APAA ! Dia berkelahi lagi !?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, dan kemudian melihat kearah kerumunan. Tanpa izin dari Naruto dan Lee, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke kerumunan tersebut.

"Hoi Teme ! Tunggu aku !" kata Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke.

'Cih ! Lagi-lagi dia berkelahi' gerutu Sasuke didalam hati.

Saat sudah sampai dikerumunan, banyak orang-orang yang sedang bersorak-sorak dengan lawan pilihan mereka. Sasuke jadi agak sulit untuk melewati kerumunan yang ramai tersebut.

"Ayo Tayuya ! Hajar !" teriak orang-orang dikerumunan itu.

"Ayo Sakura ! Jangan mau kalah ! Ayo, ayo !" teriak lagi orang-orang itu.

Sasuke sangat bising dengan teriakan orang-orang itu, ditambah lagi dia harus dengan susah payah melewati kerumunan yang ramai itu. Ada pula orang yang melihat disitu ada Sasuke, dengan cepat-cepat mereka minggir sedikit dari tempat itu.

"Tidak tahu malu !" teriak Tayuya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Siapa hah ? Dasar kau wanita jalang !" kata Sakura mencengkeram baju Tayuya.

"K-kau ! Lepaskan aku !" teriak Tayuya.

"Heh…..Tidak akan sebelum kau menerima hadiah dariku !" kata Sakura menyeringai, menyiapkan tinjuan kearah Tayuya.

"Lepaskan aku ! Dasar wanita sialan ! Kau akan menyesal !" kata Tayuya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun dia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Sakura.

"Kau lah yang akan menyesal karena sudah berani melawan-…"

"Sakura !" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura dan Tayuya, semuanya melihat kearah Sasuke yang mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura" kata Sasuke pelan kearah Sakura, walau tatapan nya dingin.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum aku menghajar gadis sialan ini" kata Sakura menatap tajam kearah Tayuya.

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura, dan menjauh dari Tayuya. Semua orang masih melihat mereka.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan !" kata Sakura memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kubilang jangan berkelahi lagi" kata Sasuke.

"Itu terserah aku ! Lagi pula dia duluan yang mulai !" tunjuk Sakura kearah Tayuya.

"Sasuke-kun…. Bukan aku yang mulai duluan, dia yang datang-datang langsung ingin menghajarku" kata Tayuya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Heh ! Dasar pembohong ! Kau yang mengatakanku gadis yang kurang sopan-santun ! Apa maksudmu, hah !" bentak Sakura yang ingin menghajar Tayuya lagi.

Tayuya hanya bisa terdiam, memasang wajah takut agar Sasuke mau menolongnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau lebih membela dia !?" bentak Sakura didepan Sasuke.

Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik didepan mereka. Sakura yang sudah emosi mulai berteriak lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan !" bentak Sakura kepada mereka yang berbisik-bisik.

Mereka semua terdiam takut dan kemudian satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu, takut jika Sakura akan mengamuk pada mereka.

"Sasuke-kun~ tolong aku, dia jahat sekali pada-ku" kata Tayuya.

"Cih. Diam kau ! Dasar wanita menjijikkan !" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kita pergi dari sini" kata Sasuke sambil membawa Sakura menuju atap sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku ! Sasuke !" berontak Sakura, namun tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat dibanding Sakura.

Tayuya hanya bisa menampilkan senyum kemenangan, dan teman-teman nya pun menghampirinya.

"Tayuya ! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Karin.

"Cih….. Kenapa kalian tidak membantuku hah !?" tanya Tayuya sebal.

"Sebenarnya kami mau, hanya saja saat melihat Sasuke-kun datang, kami jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" balas Erika.

"Heh…. Lihat saja, dia akan ku balas suatu hari nanti" kata Tayuya sambil pergi dari tempat itu, teman-teman nya pun mengikuti.

.

.

Di atap sekolah…

Sasuke dan Sakura baru sampai di atap sekolah. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ! Aku belum selesai dengan urusanku !" kata Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya mengoceh.

Sasuke pun berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman nya, kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Apa !?" tanya Sakura yang masih kesal.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sasuke begitu heran melihat penampilan Sakura. Pertama, Sakura memakai sepatu distro warna merah hitam dengan kaus kaki yang terbilang pendek, baju yang dikeluarkan, kemudian lengan baju yang dilipat, kalung tengkorak, kutik hitam dengan gambar love di kuku-kuku nya, celak hitam tebal di pinggiran matanya, anting metal di kedua telinganya, jarum tindik di bagian atas telinga nya, dan rambut pink sebahunya yang di ikat satu.

Sungguh, penampilan Sakura benar-benar sangat tomboy. Dia memang memiliki wajah yang cantik –bagi Sasuke- namun jika melihat gaya dan penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu, –mungkin- semua orang akan takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" kata Sakura dengan ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berkelahi lagi" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura semakin kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Itu terserah aku ! Lagi pula kau itu siapa berani mengaturku" kata Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sakura. Sakura agak bingung dengan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa mundur dan mundur.

"A-apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau mau tahu siapa aku ? Hm ?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, dengan tatapan yang masih datar.

Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura sampai Sakura terhimpit didinding dan tidak bisa lagi lari kemana-mana. Dan Sakura pun mulai gelisah.

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura, diraihnya dagu Sakura dengan sebelah tangan-nya. Kemudian Sasuke menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku ini…..Pacarmu….." kata Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura yang dihiasi oleh celak hitam.

"Heh…..apa urusan-nya dengan ku ?" kata Sakura membalas menatap mata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kalau aku bilang ubah sikapmu, ya kau harus menurutinya"

"Aku tidak akan peduli" balas Sakura tidak kalah dingin.

"Ck….kau memang susah dibilang" kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah leher Sakura dan kemudian menciumnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan !?" pekik Sakura sambil memberontak. Berusaha melepas dirinya dari himpitan Sasuke.

"Kau mau ku beri pelajaran ? Mungkin aku bisa merubahmu menjadi feminin disini" kata Sasuke sambil menggigit kecil leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ekh….Lepaskan aku !" berontak Sakura.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkelahi lagi" kata Sasuke disela-sela leher Sakura.

"Ngh…sial….Ba-baiklah !" ucap Sakura menyerah.

"Katakan"

"A-aku…..aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi !"

"Hn. Kalau kau berkelahi lagi, aku akan memberikan mu hukuman" balas Sasuke.

'Sial…..aku benci ini. Kenapa dia harus menjadi pacarku ! Ahk ! Dan kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti ini, kenapa aku harus menerimanya !' gerutu Sakura didalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan himpitan tubuhnya dari Sakura, dan kemudian mundur selangkah. Sasuke melihat Sakura lagi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kau seharusnya mematuhi peraturan sekolah" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa !? Aku tidak mau berpenampilan seperti mereka, wanita-wanita menjijikkan"

"Bukan. Kau tidak perlu berdandan menor seperti mereka" kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa lagi !?" kata Sakura kebingungan.

"Kau cukup berpenampilan biasa saja, patuhi peraturan sekolah"

"Tidak akan !" kata Sakura sambil lari dari tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Sakura berlari menjauh, dan kemudian menghela nafas.

'Dasar menyusahkan' kata Sasuke didalam hati.

Sakura turun melewati tangga. Dia betul-betul kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu mengaturnya. Jika bukan karena Sasuke pacarnya, pasti dia tidak akan pernah mau diatur terus oleh Sasuke. Dan jika bukan karena Sasuke sudah banyak menolongnya, dia tidak akan pernah mau berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Kembali lagi ingatan Sakura dimasa lalu.

Sakura waktu itu hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang berumur delapan tahun. Dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Bibi nya yang galak dan suka marah-marah. Dari kecil Sakura harus dimarah-marahi serta disuruh bekerja terus oleh Bibi-nya. Sakura juga harus disekolahkan disekolah yang murah yang banyak anak-anak nakalnya. Karena faktor lingkungan yang keras dari bibi serta perilaku teman-teman nya, akhirnya Sakura pun tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik namun TOMBOY !

Saat usianya menginjak enam belas tahun, Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak tahan atas perlakuan keras dari Bibinya. Dia pun kabur dari rumah dengan membawa uang seadanya. Dia kabur menuju ke sebuah kota besar, yaitu Konoha. Saat berada di Konoha, dia benar-benar ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk biaya hidupnya. Namun sudah dua minggu dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya dia sudah kehabisan cadangan uang, dan perutnya pun sudah lapar karena sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari. Siang hari terasa terik pada waktu itu. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lapar dan haus. Dia terus berjalan dipinggiran kota itu. Sakura seperti gelandangan, tidak mempunyai apa-apa dan kelaparan.

Saat dia melihat sebuah toko kue, dia ingin membeli kue itu. Namun uangnya sudah habis dan perut nya tetap merengek untuk diberi makanan. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mencuri kue itu supaya dia tidak mati kelaparan.

Di saat dirinya memasuki toko kue itu, ada seorang satpam yang sedang berjaga-jaga. Sakura memang agak takut jika ketahuan akan mencuri. Namun dia tetap berani dan saat dia sudah dekat dengan rak yang berisikan kue-kue lezat itu, dia langsung mengambilnya dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu.

Satpam yang berjaga-jaga itu dari awal memang sudah mencurigai Sakura. Dengan cepat dia bertindak dan mengejar Sakura.

"Hei pencuri ! Jangan lari kau !" teriak Satpam itu sambil mengejar Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari dengan kencang, satpam itu masih tetap mengejarnya. Namun karena kelelahan dan juga kelaparan, tenaga Sakura pun habis dan dia tak mampu untuk berlari lagi. Satpam itu pun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Dasar gadis pencuri !" kata Satpam itu memukul wajah Sakura tanpa rasa kasihan, dan kemudian menendangnya hingga tersungkur ketanah. Karena bagi orang-orang disana, pencuri adalah orang yang tidak perlu dikasihani.

"Ma-maaf. Aku lapar…." Kata Sakura lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Kau sudah mencuri dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata Satpam itu meninggalakan Sakura sendirian di tempat sepi itu.

Sakura masih meringgis kesakitan, wajahnya memar dan kakinya terasa sakit akibat ditendang oleh Satpam itu. Dia berdiri dengan perlahan, kemudian berjalan tak tentu arah. Sakura benar-benar mengharapkan keajaiban supaya ada orang yang mau menolongnya, memberikannya makan, dan memperkerjakan dirinya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sakura masih tetap berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dia sudah lelah dan perutnya sangat keroncongan. Dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang, tempat ini begitu sepi dan sangat sedikit kendaraan yang melewati tempat itu.

Perlahan langkahnya terhenti. Dia merasakan pusing mulai menjalar dikepalanya. Pandangan nya mulai mengabur dan badan nya mulai tidak seimbang.

"Ukh" lenguh Sakura.

'Brukk'

Sakura terjatuh ketanah, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan badan nya lagi, pandangan nya mulai memudar, kesadarannya juga hampir hilang.

'Apa aku akan sampai disini ?' pikir Sakura meratapi riwayat hidupnya yang akan segera berakhir.

Perlahan matanya hampir tertutup. Namun tiba-tiba dia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seseorang dan kemudian orang itu membalikkan badan Sakura. Meski pandangan Sakura mulai menghilang, namun dia masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang wajah orang itu. Dan kemudian, semuanya terasa gelap, Sakura sudah pingsan.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

'Dimana…..aku…..' pikirnya.

Dia masih memandangi sekelilingnya, ternyata dia berada disebuah kamar. Kamar ini cukup luas, dengan dinding yang dicat biru muda. Ada juga TV ukuran 49 inchi, meja belajar, speaker kecil, komputer, AC, dan lemari pakaian.

Ranjang yang ditidurinya pun terasa empuk. Yap, ini adalah spring bed dengan ukuruan King, dan warna nya pun biru laut. Benar-benar kamar yang mewah bagi Sakura.

Tapi… ini kamar siapa ? Sakura sangat bingung dia berada dikamar siapa untuk saat ini. Dan dia juga berpikir, kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

'Ah, kemarin aku pingsan…' pikir Sakura.

'Apa pemilik kamar ini yang menolongku ? Kalau iya aku harus berterima kasih sekali padanya' pikir Sakura lagi.

Sakura masih berkutat sendiri dalam pikirannya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

'cklek….krieett' pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Disana dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja. Kulit pucat nya yang masih sedikit basah, air yang menetes dari rambut raven nya, badan nya yang tegak dan otot-otot remaja nya, dada nya yang cukup bidang, serta wangi maskulin darinya. Semua itu tampak sangat sempurna dimata semua wanita, bahkan untuk wanita tomboy seperti Sakura sekalipun. Wajah Sakura agak memerah melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya lelaki itu datar.

"A-a…..Aku….." Sakura mulai gagap.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau kau sudah membaik" kata pria itu sambil menuju kearah lemari pakaian.

"Ma-maf…..apa kau yang menolongku ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

Kemudian dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut raven nya yang masih basah itu. Sakura hanya terdiam melihatnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ngg... Terima Kasih sudah menolong ku" kata Sakura.

"Hn"

"Ini kamarmu ?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Apa-apaan orang ini ? Ditanya kok jawab nya hanya 'Hn' ? Dasar ambigu.

"Hmm….maaf telah menyusahkanmu, dan karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan membalas budi baikmu juga" kata Sakura yang masih di atas kasur.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan-nya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Eh…. Ma-maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah" kata Sakura takut jika orang yang didepannya ini marah padanya.

Pria itu masih terdiam, dan kemudian berkata.

"Akan kutagih balas budi mu nanti" kata pria itu kemudian membalikkan badan nya lagi dan menatap kaca lemari yang ada didepannya.

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan lelaki yang ada didepannya ini. Tapi tidak apalah yang penting dia sudah terselamatkan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu siapa nama mu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hmm…..Nama yang bagus…." Kata Sakura.

"Hn" balas orang yang bernama Sasuke itu, kemudian dia membuka lemari pakaian itu.

Sakura masih melihat Sasuke yang berada didepannya, dia tidak begitu banyak berpikir. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, perutnya pun masih terasa lapar. Tentu saja, dia belum makan selama empat hari.

Mata Sakura melebar saat Sasuke akan melepas handuk yang dipakai olehnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan !" pekik Sakura sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura dan berkata

"Ganti baju ?" kata nya.

"Jangan didepan ku !" kata Sakura.

"Hn. Ini kamar ku" kata Sasuke kemudian dia pun melepas handuknya dan mengambil baju nya didalam lemari pakaiannya.

Sakura masih menunggu didalam selimut hingga Sasuke selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Hei… sampai kapan kau mau didalam selimut itu ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun keluar dari selimutnya dan duduk ditempat tidur itu. Dia lega akhirnya Sasuke sudah mengganti bajunya. Dan sekarang Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan pusing dan lapar.

"Kau kemarin mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau tidak hilang ingatan kan' ?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti" balas Sakura.

"Kenapa kemarin kau pingsan ? Kau sedang mau kemana ? Atau apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan cukup panjang namun tetap datar.

Sakura sudah mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Dia kembali sedih lagi karena dia sama sekali tidak memliki tujuan hidup.

"Aku…..tidak kemana-mana kemarin" kata-nya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Dimana keluargamu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Sejak kecil Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggalkanku di Ame dan menitipku bersama Bibi ku yang jahat"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku kabur dari rumah dan aku pergi ke Konoha agar mereka tidak menemukan ku. Aku juga ingin mencari pekerjaan tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Hn. Begitu…" kata Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badan nya lagi kearah Sakura.

"Ikut aku, kita akan makan di bawah" kata Sasuke dan kemudian langsung pergi menuju pintu.

"I-iya tunggu" kata Sakura turun dari spring bed itu dan berlari kecil menuju Sasuke. Namun, tenaga Sakura masih sangat lemah dan kepala nya masih terasa berat, hingga Sakura terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

Sasuke dengan cepat menolong Sakura dan menopang tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati" kata Sasuke.

Sakura masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Umh….terima kasih….."

"Hn"

Mereka pun berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelantai bawah dan makan bersama.

'Wah rumah nya sangat besar….. Dan makanan nya sangatlah enak, orangnya juga baik…..' pikir Sakura.

'Tapi….. apa dia tinggal sendirian dirumah besar seperti ini ?' pikir Sakura lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Siapa nama mu ?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hn…" katanya masih menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini ?" kini Sakura mulai bertanya.

"Hn. Orang tua ku sedang bekerja diluar negeri, kakak ku juga" kata Sasuke.

"Oh begitu…."

"Lalu, kau akan kemana sekarang ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Entahlah…. Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah ini, aku tidak boleh meluang-luangkan waktu ku lagi" Kata Sakura pelan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sakura masih berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dan mencari pekerjaan, dan setelah dia mendapatkan pekerjaan, dia akan membalas budi baik Sasuke.

"Mau bekerja denganku ?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dia akan mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan dari orang yang berada didepannya ini.

"Benarkah !? Aku mau !" kata Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sudah menerimanya" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ya ! Terimakasih. Aku akan bekerja apa ?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Disini kekurangan pegawai. Jadi kau akan bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadi-ku dirumah ini" kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Dia akan bekerja sebagai pembantu !? Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu, yang selama ini dia pikirkan adalah bekerja sebagai pegawai kasir toko atau apa semacam nya ? Sama seperti saat dia bekerja pada Bibi nya dulu. Bukan nya menjadi pembantu !

"A-apa ! Ti-ti-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian, kau sudah menerimanya" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ap- Tapi aku-"

"Kau bisa memulai bekerja mu besok" kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi, dari pada tidak ada pekerjaan, sebaiknya dia harus menjadi pembantu saja dulu.

Sasuke memanggil pelayan nya. Kemudian dia berkata kepada pelayan-nya itu dan pelayan-nya itu pun menjalan kan tugas-nya.

"Ayo Nona….." kata pelayan itu kepada Sakura.

"Apa ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ganti pakaian mu" kata Sasuke.

Sakura pun menuruti dan mengikuti pelayan itu ke sebuah kamar.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke menunggu diruang santai. Akhirnya dia pun menuju ke tempat Sakura.

Saat dia masuk, dia melihat Sakura masih memakai pakaian yang tadi, kamarnya cukup berantakan dengan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan.

"Kenapa kau belum ganti baju ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan, dia tidak mau memakai baju itu" kata pelayan nya membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke hanya bisa heran melihat nya.

"Aku tidak mau memakai baju itu ! Terlalu feminin" kata Sakura.

Sasuke melihat pakaian-pakaian itu. Ada berbagai rok mini, rok panjang, tank top, dress, baju cewek. Hanya itu saja, dan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika dipakai oleh para gadis. Kenapa dia tidak mau ? Lagi pula Sasuke sudah sering melihat gadis-gadis memakai baju-baju seperti itu.

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pokok nya aku tidak mau memakai baju yang seperti itu" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura, dia memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja putih. Dan Sasuke tidak menyimpan pakaian wantia seperti itu dirumahnya.

"Bawa dia ke toko baju dan berikan apa saja yang dia pilih" kata Sasuke sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

.

.

Saat pulang dari toko pakaian, Sasuke melihat pakaian-pakaian yang dibeli Sakura. Benar-benar tidak ada yang terkesan feminin di pakaian yang dibeli nya. Tidak ada rok mini atau dress ataupun sebagainya. Yang ada hanya lah celana panjang, celana pendek trendy bewarna gelap, baju kaos, kemeja dan celana + baju yang terkesan metal lain nya.

"Kau ini aneh" kata Sasuke.

"Aku suka" kata Sakura senang melihat pakaian nya.

"Terima Kasih sudah membelikan aku baju-baju ini" kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn"

"Hmm, kau bisa memotong gaji ku nanti jika kau mau. Aku tidak akan enak jika ak-"

"Tidak usah" kata Sasuke sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, memerhatikan orang yang semakin menjauh darinya.

'Orang ini aneh juga. Tapi, dia juga baik kepadaku….' Pikir Sakura.

.

.

Dan begitu lah Sakura, kini dia harus menjalani hari-harinya sebagai pembantu Sasuke. Saat dihari pertamanya dia akan bekerja, Sasuke datang ke kamar Sakura dan memberikannya sebuah pakaian Maid.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Sakura.

"Pakaian untukmu" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakannya !" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa ? Kau itu pembantu" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak adakah yang lain ? Kenapa harus yang seperti ini ?"

"Semua pembantu memakai yang seperti itu"

"Ti-tidak. Maaf aku tidak bisa memakai itu" kata Sakura.

.

.

Selama berbulan-bulan Sakura sudah menjalani hari nya dengan bekerja sebagai pembantu Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke juga menyekolahkan Sakura di sekolah tempat Sasuke berada. Sakura sangat senang karena bisa Sekolah lagi seperti dulu, dan dia juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang sudah baik kepadanya.

Walau begitu, semakin hari mereka juga semakin akrab. Di sekolah mereka sangat akrab bagaikan teman dekat, namun jika dirumah mereka bersikap layak nya pembantu dan majikannya.

Sasuke selalu memberikan perhatiannya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura pun mngetahui perhatian dari Sasuke itu. Dia memang sedikit aneh, karena Sasuke tidak pernah akrab ataupun memperdulikan gadis-gadis di sekolah kecuali dengan Sakura.

Orang-orang mungkin melihat Sakura yang tomboy jika dekat dengan Sasuke memang tidak masalah. Walaupun ada sedikit yang iri hati atau cemburu. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika berteman dengan cewek tomboy, atau mungkin Sasuke memang bisa lebih mudah akrab dengan cewek tomboy.

Tapi yang membuat semua orang terkejut adalah, ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berpacaran. Bagaimana bisa ?

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

Kini sudah setahun Sakura menjalani nya sebagai pembantu Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang kini suka mengaturnya. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruang kelas-nya.

'Setahun…. Setahun aku sudah menjadi pembantu ! Dan kalau ini diketahui oleh orang-orang, reputasiku akan hancur' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Dan dia teringat lagi saat Sasuke menagih balas budinya kepada Sakura. Saat itu lah yang Sakura kesalkan. Dia malah harus menjadi pacar Sasuke disaat itu, padahal Sakura tidak mau berpacaran karena dia itu cewek tomboy dan dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berpacaran.

'Aku ingin menagih balas budi ku' kata Sasuke pada waktu itu.

'Wah. Lama sekali kau menagihnya. Kupikir kau lupa akan hal itu' kata Sakura dengan gaya tomboy-nya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah lupa' kata Sasuke dengan datar.

'Ya-ya…. Kalau begitu kau mau minta apa ? Apapun akan ku beri kok !' kata Sakura.

'Hn, kau benar-benar harus menerimanya' kata Sasuke pelan.

'Yaah, kalau begitu kau mau apa ?'

'Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku'

'Apa !?' Sakura kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke.

'Aku mau kau jadi pacarku, jadilah milikku, Sakura' kata Sasuke.

'Tapi, aku tidak mau berpacaran !' balas Sakura.

'Kau sudah menerimanya dan tidak boleh menolaknya' kata Sasuke.

'Kau ! Kau mempermainkan aku ya !? Kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantu-mu, kemudian kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasih mu ? Aku tidak berminat untuk semua itu !' kata Sakura emosi.

'Aku tidak mau tahu, akan ku ajari kau bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang gadis yang baik' kata Sasuke menyeringai dan beranjak dari tempat-nya.

'Dan kini kita resmi berpacaran' kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeram di tempatnya, dia juga tidak bisa menolak karena dia sudah janji untuk membalas kebaikan Sasuke. Tapi….. jika harus berpacaran, dia tidak akan mengerti. Dia bukan tipe wanita seperti itu.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi sudah keluar dari kelas XII IPA. Namun kelas ini belum benar-benar kosong, di sana ada Sakura masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sendirian.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disitu ?" panggil seorang lelaki yang bersandar di pintu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayo, pulang" kata lelaki itu.

"…." Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau masih banyak pekerjaan dirumah" kata lelaki itu.

"…."

"Kau tidak tuli kan ?" kata lelaki itu lagi mendekat.

"Apa mau mu ?" Sakura akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Pulang" kata lelaki itu.

"Pulang saja sendiri" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Kau ini memang susah dibilang" kata lelaki itu menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ! Sasuke !" teriak Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kata orang itu, Sasuke.

"Lepaskan !" kata Sakura memberontak.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosa mu, bodoh" kata Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, selalu saja mengaturku !"

"Kita pulang" kata Sasuke yang masih tetap menarik tangannya.

"Tidak mau !"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil menarik Sakura ke luar kelas.

Sasuke memang hampir setiap hari melakukan hal ini. Menyebalkan memang. Dan saat sampai di mobil, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menampilkan wajahnya yang sebal. Sasuke suka melihat Sakura dengan wajah seperti itu, sangat lucu. Jika saja tidak ada celak atau jarum tindik atau semacamnya diwajahnya, mungkin dia akan terlihat cantik dan lucu.

Dan Sasuke pun menjalankan mobil menuju rumah nya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama.**

**Saya tahu dichapter ini sama sekali belum ada lemon nya.**

**Lemon nya ada di chapter depan, kalo dichapter ini kayaknya saya belum mau membuatnya.**

**Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini, dan lanjutin terus ya baca nya.**

**Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat pula Fic ini UPDATE, saya berjanji ^^v.**

**Jika review nya banyak, mungkin update nya dua hari juga bisa, karena saya suka kalo yang banyak review maka semangat ngetik juga besar.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih.**

**^_^ KALAU SUDAH MEMBACA, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ViezVannie**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bad Girl : Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Lemon di Chapter ini, dan sebangsanya**

**Summary : Sasuke harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang sangat tomboy dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih sekaligus pembantunya ! Merubahnya menjadi seorang yang feminine mungkin adalah sebuah tugas atau misi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai semuanya**

**Saya kembali lagi dichapter 2, dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview**

**Saya hanya ingin ngebacot sebentar, maksud saya….**

**Di chapter ini hampir semuanya full lemon.**

**Saya hanya mau mengingatkan, adegan yang saya tulis jangan ditiru ya. Tapi bagi yang mau tiru, silahkan ^_^ eh (?)**

**Dan yang boleh baca ini hanya orang-orang di atas 16 tahun *ya elah, saya masih 15 tahun udah buat fict macam gini!?* memang karya anak bangsa! Ho Ho Ho…. XD /plak!/**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, don't like –don't read- ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sore di kediaman Uchiha, hari yang terlihat cerah dengan sinar cahaya matahari. Sakura beserta Bibi Haruko –yang juga bekerja sebagai pembantu dirumah Sasuke-, mereka berdua sedang membersihkan taman dibelakang rumah Sasuke. Mereka membersihkan daun-daun kering yang ada ditanah, memotong rumput liar yang sudah tinggi, dan menyiram tanaman-tanaman bunga yang ada ditaman.

"Sakura-san, sebaiknya saya saja yang mengerjakan semua ini. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot" kata Bibi Haruko.

"Hm, kenapa? Saya hanya ingin membantu saja kok" balas Sakura.

"Tapi anda adalah maid pribadi tuan muda Sasuke, jadi tugas ini hanya diberikan kepada kami. Saya tidak enak jika Sakura-san juga mengerjakan pekerjaan kami"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya hanya bosan saja. Jadi lebih baik saya membantu Bibi saja ya!" kata Sakura dengan senyum ala tomboy-nya.

Bibi Haruko hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura memanglah pembantu pribadi Sasuke, tapi dia tidak sombong kepada pembantu-pembantu yang lain-nya. Dirumah besar milik Sasuke, hanya terdapat lima orang pembantu dan dua orang tukang memasak. Mereka semua hanya bekerja dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam enam sore, sedangkan bibi Haruko adalah pembantu tetap Sasuke. Dan setelah itu sisa-nya akan diberikan kepada Sakura sebagai pembantu pribadi Sasuke.

Pekerjaan Sakura tidaklah berat. Dia hanya disuruh untuk memenuhi permintaan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah memakai pakaian maid khusus selama dia bekerja dengan Sasuke. Apa yang dia pakai? Seperti biasa, dia hanya menggunakan pakaian sehari-harinya yang terbilang metal, gaul, atau yang bersifat tomboy sebagainya. Bahkan dia tidak terlihat sebagai pembantu pribadi Sasuke.

Hari sudah malam, semua pembantu sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, kecuali bibi Haruko dan Sakura, mereka memang menginap dirumah Sasuke.

Sakura kini sedang berada dikamarnya. Disaat malam dia memang selalu membiarkan rambut pink sebahunya terurai dengan bebas. Dia juga tidak memakai baju tidur atau piyama saat malam hari, yang dia pakai hanyalah baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'I Love Dark' beserta celana pendek hitam. Wajahnya pun tak pernah luput dari celak hitam dan lipstick bewarna silver pucat.

Kini Sakura berbaring dikamarnya sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Dia begitu berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dibalik pintu.

Orang itu mulai mendekati Sakura. Saat sudah hampir dekat dengan Sakura, barulah dia sadar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah biasa, tanpa kaget sedikit pun.

"Aku hanya ingin kesini saja" kata orang itu.

"Heh….. kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi" kata Sakura.

Orang itu kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Sakura mengalihkan mata-nya dari buku menuju kearah orang itu.

"Ku rasa tidak" kata Sakura.

"Ini rumah-ku"

Sakura mulai kesal pada orang itu, dia benar-benar ingin sekali menjambak rambut raven orang itu.

"Haah…. Baiklah, apa mau-mu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menyerah dan kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memanggilku begitu" kata orang itu, Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi. Sial, orang ini benar-benar membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke-sama?" kata Sakura dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Bukan yang itu" kata Sasuke.

Yap, kali ini Sakura benar-benar harus menghela nafas panjang. Sakura tahu apa maksud dari Sasuke kali ini. Dia pasti ingin dipanggil dengan embel-embel ehm-ku….- argh ! bahkan untuk menyebutnya dalam hati pun Sakura sangat enggan.

"Cepatlah, langsung saja ke topik. Aku malas berbasa-basi" kata Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn. Belajar apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" kata Sakura.

Sasuke melihat buku yang dibaca Sakura, itu adalah buku Fisika. Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" kata Sasuke dengan angkuh.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke lagi.

"Heh. Dasar sombong. Aku bisa saja mengalahkanmu saat ujian nanti" kata Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku"

"Hmm. Really?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku, dalam berbagai hal….. Saat ujian, pembelajaran, maupun…." Kata Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

"….permainan di atas ranjang…" kata Sasuke menyeringai –menggoda-.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Antara takut dan cemas.

Sakura selalu ingat pada saat Sasuke mengajaknya melakukan hal itu. Ya, Sasuke, orang pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan mahkota suci Sakura, hingga kini hanya Sasuke seorang yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya.

"K-kau…. Apa yang kau inginkan!? Aku sedang belajar, jangan ganggu aku!" kata Sakura berusaha tidak panik dan gagap.

"Aku menginginkanmu" kata Sasuke.

'Tidak!' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

Jangan sampai dia bertingkah lagi seperti waktu itu, mendesah dan mengerang dengan anehnya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika kalau harus mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, dan juga dikuasai oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu adalah gadis tomboy, dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tung-tunggu dulu! Kau bilang kau tidak bisa dikalahkan ya kan'? Bagaimana jika kita adu kelincahan otak?" kata Sakura dengan cepat, takut jika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke akan menyerangnya jika dia terlambat berbicara.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Dan kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Hn. Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Catur. Kita bermain catur. Siapa yang menang, dia boleh mendapatkan apapun dari yang kalah. Deal?" kata Sakura yang dengan cepat menemukan idenya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Sakura masih mengharapkan jawaban 'Ya' dari Sasuke.

"Hn" kata Sasuke.

Sakura sangat senang dengan persetujuan dari Sasuke, ini berarti dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk lari dari Sasuke.

"Oke, sekarang kita main catur-.."

"Di kamarku" potong Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dari kasur Sakura.

'glek' Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dikamar Sasuke? Tidak! Bagaimana jika dia kalah? Sudah pasti dia akan diserang langsung didalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hmm…..Di ruang santai saja ya?" tanya Sakura dengan cemas.

"Kau takut kalah, eh?" kata Sasuke yang berada dipintu.

"Ti-tidak! Baiklah, kita main dikamarmu. Dan aku pasti akan menang!" kata Sakura dengan tegas, dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum misterius dengan –sangat tipis-.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai dikamar Sasuke, mereka pun masuk kekamar besar miliknya.

Saat Sakura masuk kekamar, Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Kau curang!" kata Sakura.

"Curang? Ku rasa nanti kau lah yang akan curang…" kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau menutup pintu?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga"

Sakura hanya bisa mengernyit heran pada Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan dan apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Cih… aku tidak akan curang karena aku pasti akan menang melawanmu" kata Sakura angkuh.

"Kita buktikan" kata Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke langsung menuju ke lemari meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang ada didalam kamar besar tersebut. Dia meletakkan papan catur tersebut diatas meja pendek itu. Sakura pun juga ikut duduk di sofa yang ada didepan Sasuke.

"Aku pilih hitam saja" kata Sakura karena dia lebih menyukai warna hitam.

"Bukankah kita harus hompimpah dulu?" kata Sasuke.

"Hahh baiklah, batu gunting kertas" kata Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan mengacungkan dua jari, yaitu gunting. Sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan lima jari, yaitu kertas.

"Heh. Sudah kuduga, diawal saja aku sudah menang. Kau pasti akan kalah" kata Sakura dengan sombong.

"Hn" gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Karena aku menang dan kau kalah, maka kau memainkan yang putih"

"Hn"

Setelah itu mereka pun bersiap-siap akan bertanding catur.

"Letakkan kunci itu atas meja, kau pasti akan curang jika kau kalah" kata Sakua.

"…." Tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke, dia pun meletakkan kunci kamar itu disamping papan catur.

"Yang putih jalan duluan" kata Sakura saat memulai pertandingannya.

Mereka pun memulai permainan mereka. Sasuke hanya terdiam saja dalam permainannya, dia hanya konsentrasi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura betul-betul serius dalam pemikirannya, dia sangat ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dan cepat-cepat lari darinya.

"Heh…. Kau sudah termakan lima buah" kata Sakura dengan penuh bangga.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan biasa, tidak ada rasa cemas dan takut sedikitpun didalam dirinya.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka bermain catur. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dari tadi karena sudah banyak anak buah Sasuke yang termakan oleh Sakura.

"Pion mu hampir habis…" kata Sakura dengan seringai kemenangan.

Sasuke tidak ada berbicara dari tadi, dia hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sampai-sampai dia hampir kalah.

Sakura sangat suka dengan ini, ternyata tidak selamanya otak Sasuke lebih cerdas darinya.

Sampai saat ini, jumlah anak catur milik Sasuke sudah tinggal sedikit, hanya ada sebuah benteng, sebuah kuda, ratu, raja, sebuah gajah, dan juga dua buah pion. Sedangkan punya Sakura masih tersisa banyak.

"Haha, sudah ku duga kau pasti akan kalah" kata Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Kemudian Sakura menggerakkan kuda kearah ratu milik Sasuke, bersiap untuk mengambil ratunya. Dan kini ratu milik Sasuke benar-benar akan termakan jika Sasuke tidak mengamankan dan melarikan ratunya.

Namun Sasuke malah menggerakkan gajahnya ke tempat lain. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak melindungi ratunya, apa mungkin Sasuke tidak pandai main catur ? Bukannya menjaga ratu, dia malah melerakan ratunya dihabisi oleh Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ?" kata Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hn" kata Sasuke santai.

"Haha…" Sakura kemudian menjalankan kudanya dengan huruf L.

"Ster..…" kata Sakura sambil menukar tempat ratu menjadi tempat kudanya, dan mengambil ratu milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, Sa-su-ke…" kata Sakura menyebutkan kata Sasuke dengan remeh.

"Hn…" kemudian giliran Sasuke lagi. Kini dia malah menjalankan bentengnya lurus kedepan hingga sejejer dengan raja milik Sakura dan…..

"Skak….."

Mata Sakura melebar seketika.

"…..match" sambung Sasuke kemudian menyeringai kearah Sakura. Kali ini Sakura melihat bahwa raja nya sudah terkepung, dan dia sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Dia benar-benar kalah.

"A-ap…"

"Skak match… Sa-ku-ra.." kata Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura panik.

"Kau kalah" kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku boleh saja kehilangan ratu. Tapi kau….. Kau kehilangan segalanya" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil raja milik Sakura dan melemparnya dengan santai.

"Tidak! K-Kau curang!" kata Sakura menuduh.

"Heh…. Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku"

Sakura kembali melebarkan matanya, kali ini wajahnya sudah benar-benar pucat.

"Kenapa, hm?" kata Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Ingat janji kita?"

"A-a….Aku…. Aku tidak mau!" kata Sakura kemudian dia merebut kunci yang ada disamping papan catur itu dan langsung menuju kepintu kamar Sasuke.

'Aku harus lari dari sini!'

Sakura yang masih lari kearah pintu, namun sebelum Sakura sampai kepintu, sebuah tangan kekar sudah menahan lengan kecil milik Sakura.

"Ap-" Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke bisa dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hn. Sudah kuduga, ternyata kau lah yang curang"

"A-aku, aku tidak mau! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kau harus menepati janji"

"Tapi aku tidak mau dengan cara yang seperti ini!" kata Sakura yang masih memberontak.

"Kau pelayan pribadiku, turuti segala kebutuhanku" kata Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan pelacurmu!"

"Hm. Siapa bilang kau pelacur? Kau itu pacarku…"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu!"

"Bukankah setiap pasangan harus saling menyalurkan hasrat mereka, hm?" kata Sasuke menggoda.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau melaku-kanh…ngg-..ahh!" Sakura mendesah saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium dan menghisap leher jenjang Sakura.

"Nghh….Le-pas….kanh…a-ku…nghh"

Sakura tidak bisa berbicara lancar lagi. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan –yang tidak diinginkanya- walaupun dia berusaha menahannya, namun Sasuke lebih lihai mempermainkan titik-titik sensitive Sakura.

Sasuke terus menghisap leher jenjang Sakura. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung meraba-raba dada Sakura yang rata itu. Kini Sakura juga sudah terlena oleh rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Nghh…..Ah! KYAAA!" Sasuke kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terbaring terlentang diatas spring bed king size milik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun menindih tubuh Sakura.

'Tidak! Jangan sampai dia menguasaiku lagi' pekik Sakura didalam hati.

Sakura terus melawan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. Namun apa daya, Sakura tidak bisa bergerak karena Sasuke sudah mengunci kaki Sakura dengan kakinya, sedangkan tangan Sakura ditahan dengan kedua tangan Sakura.

'Ck… Sial!' pikir Sakura.

"Permainan diatas ranjang. Kalahkan aku jika kau bisa, bad girl…" kata Sasuke menantang sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menjadi terkejut. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tertantang oleh kata-kata Sasuke. Oke, dia harus mengalahkan Sasuke kali ini. Lagi pula dia sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Walau baru saja kalah main catur, setidaknya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Sasuke diatas ranjang. Dia tidak mau dibilang cewek lemah hanya gara-gara kalah adu nafsu dengan Sasuke, tidak akan !

"Heh…! Kau mau menantangku lagi?" kata Sakura yang kini sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Menurutmu?" kata Sasuke menantang.

"Aku tidak takut melawanmu! Dan kali ini kupastikan kau akan kalah!" kata Sakura dengan semangat barunya.

"Hn, kau sombong lagi" kata Sasuke.

Entah Sasuke dapatkan darimana, tiba-tiba saja ada dua lembar tisu basah ditangannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tisu basah itu kewajah Sakura.

"Hei itu untuk apa !?"

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, dengan cepat menempelkan tisu basah itu kebibir Sakura yang masih ada lipstick bewarna silver pucat itu.

"Mphhh!" kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Diamlah" kata Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya menegakkan kepala Sakura.

Kini Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu basah.

Saat sudah selesai, Sasuke memakai tisu basah yang satunya lagi kearah mata Sakura. kemudian Sasuke membersihkan celak hitam yang ada dipinggir mata Sakura.

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Sasuke pun membuang tisu bekasnya ke sembarang arah. Kini tangannya berpindah ke telinga Sakura, dia melepas tindikan dan juga anting metal milik Sakura.

Setelah semuanya terlepas dari kedua telinga Sakura, Sasuke pun melempar anting dan jarum tindik itu ke sembarang arah.

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan buang! Itu sangat mahal!" kata Sakura marah.

Namun Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikannya, sejenak kamar itu hening seketika.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sakura dengan penuh kagum, entah bagaimana tatapan Sasuke pada saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Inilah wajah yang dia rindukan, wajah yang sangat jarang sekali dia lihat. Wajah yang benar-benar polos dan tidak ada sedikitpun celak, bedak pucat, lipstick warna gelap, ataupun jarum tindikan.

Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura dengan gayanya yang masih tomboy.

"Kau…..cantik" kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis, benar-benar terpesona dengan Sakura –mungkin-.

Sakura hanya bisa shock dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak pernah suka jika dirinya yang tomboy seperti itu dikatakan 'Cantik'. Dan baru kali inilah ada seorang pria yang berani mengatakan dia cantik didepan matanya. Oh my god! Entah ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Sakura saat ini, mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak? Atau marah besar? Atau menangis? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Kau jangan menghinaku ya!" kata Sakura.

"Aku serius" kata Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Sudah berbulan-bulan dia tidak melakukan ini bersama Sakura. Dan kali ini, Sasuke terpikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama direncanakannya. Dan Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

'Akan kubuat kau menjadi wanita sementara untuk malam ini….' kata Sasuke didalam hati.

Sakura yang hanya bisa melihat seringai Sasuke, dia pun juga membalas dengan seringai yang tak kalah menggoda.

'Akan kubuat kau kalah malam ini….' pikir Sakura didalam hatinya.

Mereka hanya bisa saling tatap, kemudian Sakura mengangkan sudut bibirnya sedikit –menyeringai lagi-.

"Permainan dimulai" katanya kemudian dia langsung menarik kepala Sasuke dan langsung menciumnya ganas.

Sasuke yang diserang seperti itu hanya bisa membalas ciuman dari Sakura. Namun baru sebentar mereka berciuman, Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sabaran juga" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu, Sasuke" balas Sakura.

"Hn, kau pikir kau bisa memimpin permainan ini?"

"Ku rasa aku mampu untuk memimpin permainan ini" kata Sakura kemudian dia langsung menarik kepala Sasuke lagi dan kemudian dia langsung mencium Sasuke dengan ganas.

Cukup lama mereka bercumbu, kini Sakura sudah berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun menerimanya.

Suara-suara dari mulut mereka terdengar didalam kamar kedap suara itu.

Di saat Sakura sedang mencium Sasuke, Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya kini mulai memasuki baju kaos putih yang dikenakan Sakura. Kemudian tangan Sasuke pun meraba-raba perut Sakura.

"Ngh…..mmp…" Sakura mendesah sedikit didalam ciumannya. Dia sengaja menahan desahannya.

Sasuke masih meraba-raba perut Sakura. Kemudian tangan Sasuke naik lagi menuju kedada Sakura dan menyentuh sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke agak heran dengan apa yang disentuhnya. Itu bukanlah bra, itu adalah alat untuk menyembunyikan payudara.

'Ternyata dia masih memakainya' pikir Sasuke didalam hati.

Kemudian tangan Sasuke mencari-cari dimana tombol benda itu berada. Dia ingin melepas alat itu dari dada Sakura.

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan melepas benda itu dari tubuhnya. Sama seperti dulu saat mereka melakukannya. Sakura ingin menyulitkan Sasuke dalam melakukan aksinya. Dia pun mempererat pelukannya dan mulai menghisap bibir Sasuke sambil memainkan lidahnya. Sasuke yang merasakan serangan Sakura jadi sedikit susah untuk menggerakkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Sasuke tetap ingin melepaskan benda itu dari dada milik Sakura. Dia terus berusaha mencari dimana letak tombolnya berada. Dan disaat Sasuke menemukan tombol itu, dia langsung menekannya dan akhirnya benda itu mengendur dan terlepas dari kaitannya.

"Ngh…." Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Inilah kesempatan Sasuke, dan sekarang dia yang membalas Sakura.

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan cepat, menghisap bibir Sakura tanpa memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk bernafas.

Sasuke mulai melumat, menghisap,dan memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mphh…..ngh!" Sakura sudah kehabisan nafas.

'Sial!' pikir Sakura didalam hati.

Sasuke terus mencium Sakura yang sudah sesak sambil meremas bukit milik Sakura yang sudah keluar dari tempatnya itu.

"Mmpphh…Le-pa-sh…mmp...kanh-… mmphh!"

Walau Sakura berusaha ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas.

Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, dan pada ciuman terakhir, Sasuke meremas kedua bukit Sakura dengan kencang.

"Akhh AHH! Hahh….hahh" desah Sakura saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

Saliva mereka masih ada disudut-sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Hah..hahh….Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau mau membunuhku ya!?" kata Sakura marah.

"Babak pertama, kau kalah"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Dia sudah dikalahkan Sasuke dalam berciuman.

"Itu tidak adil! Seharusnya kita lihat siapa yang di akhirnya kalah!" kata Sakura, harap-harap cemas supaya kali ini dia masih mempunyai harapan untuk mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Hn… ternyata kau menginginkan itu juga" tanya Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

-Blush- wajah Sakura memancarkan sedikit garis kemerahan –sedikit-. Oke, kali ini Sakura benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah karena keceplosan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dikatakan olehnya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang masih bertahan diakhir, maka dialah pemenangnya" kata Sasuke cukup panjang. Ya, Sasuke hanya akan berbicara panjang pada Sakura saja, -hanya Sakura-.

"Si-siapa takut!" kata Sakura yang mulai berani lagi.

Sasuke kemudian melucuti semua pakaian bagian atas Sakura, dan kini terlihatlah tubuh bagian atas milik Sakura yang sudah tidak ada sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke begitu terhenyak melihat Sakura seperti itu, dengan wajah yang cantik dan lekuk tubuh yang indah. Payudara milik Sakura memanglah tidak besar seperti milik Ino atau milik wanita yang lainnya. Namun Sasuke tetap suka ini, dia tidak begitu mau memperdulikan dada Sakura yang hanya berukuran sedang itu. Baginya Sakura tetaplah cantik dengan tubuh yang pas dan elok rupawan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dan saat Sasuke hanya diam begitu, Sakura langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya dan langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan ciumannya lagi.

Perlahan tangan Sakura pun mulai beraksi. Dia juga melepas satu persatu kancing baju tidur Sasuke. Dan setelah baju Sasuke terbuka, tangan Sakura langsung menuju kearah celana Sasuke dan meraba-rabanya.

Sasuke tidak mau kalau dia duluan yang akan telanjang, maka dia langsung membalas Sakura dan menindih tubuh Sakura lagi. Perlahan tangan Sasuke menarik celana pendek milik Sakura dan melepaskannya dari Sakura. Setelah melepas celana pendek Sakura dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya langsung melesat kedalam celana dalam bewarna hitam milik Sakura. Jari-jari kekar milik Sasuke pun bermain-main didalamnya.

"Ngh…mmph…" desah Sakura disela-sela ciumannya.

Jari-jari Sasuke kemudian bermain-main disekitar klitoris Sakura dan sekali-kali menelintirnya, kemudian jari yang tengahnya dia masukkan kedalam liang hangat Sakura.

Dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang cepat itu membuat Sakura tidak dapat menahan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Mmphhh…. Ahk… AHH… Ngh-Ahh!" desah Sakura saat dia melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai, dia berhasil membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Aku suka suara desahanmu itu…" kata Sasuke.

"Ngh….Si…al-nnhh ahh.."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

'Tidak…Ini memalukan. Aku tidak boleh bertingkah seperti ini' pikir Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tahu bahwa Sakura pasti sedang menahan desahannya. Oleh karena itu Sasuke makin cepat mempergerakkan gerakan jari-jarinya pada milik Sakura. Seperti lajunya alat vibrator, tangan Sasuke bahkan lebih cepat menggesek-gesekkan jarinya diliang Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura mengelinjang hebat.

"AHH! Ahh! Nghh….. Kyahh-ahh.. Inihh sung-guhh nghh… A-Ahkk!" Sakura mulai meracau. Dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Bahkan dia hampir lupa diri akan siapa dirinya.

"Sungguh apa hm?" kata Sasuke menggoda dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya –sangat cepat-.

"AHH! Ngg-haahh- ouwwgh-…yeah-..Ahh…Ahh ahh" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah terus. Dia akui, dia memang tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Ya semua wanita normal juga tidak akan bisa menahan desahannya kalau diperlakukan ganas seperti itu, termasuk Sakura.

Namun disaat Sakura hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Sasuke malah menghentikan gerakan tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ahh…ke-kenapa berhenti!?" kata Sakura jengkel.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"APA? Yang mana!?" kata Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Kau bilang…. Tadi ini sungguh apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Oke, kali ini Sakura benar-benar harus menahan malu, dan semoga saja Sasuke tidak menyebarkan aib memalukan Sakura yang satu ini.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke langsung menggerakkan jarinya didalam liang Sakura secara perlahan.

"Nghh…" Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi, merasakan kembali kenikmatan yang sempat hilang tadi.

"Katakan..." kata Sasuke yang masih menggerakkan jemarinya dengan sangat pelan.

"Nghh…Ahh, i-ini… Ahh, nghh….sung-guhh….mmphh-Ahh…ouwghh"

"Sungguh…?" kata Sasuke menantikan jawaban Sakura.

"Nikh-mat-hh…AHh~…KYAHH! AHH!" Sakura mengelinjang hebat kembali saat Sasuke yang tanpa aba-aba sekalipun langsung menggerakkan jarinya dengan sangat cepat.

"AHH! Ahh Ouwgh Yeahh-Ah….Ahh te-russ….ngh-Ahh AHH…ahk!"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Dirinya kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang sempat tertunda. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat perlakuan Sakura seperti itu, mendesah, mengelenjang hebat, dan merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya diberikan olehnya.

"Mendesahlah terus, my girl…." Kata Sasuke seperti sedang berbisik.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan apapun, bahkan kini dia sudah mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dikeluarkan olehnya. Semakin cepat gerakan Sasuke, dan Sakura pun semakin erat memejamkan matanya.

Saat Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat mulai membasahi jari-jarinya, Sakura pun mulai kejang-kejang dan meremas sprei dengan sangat erat.

"Ahh…ngh..ssshh…mmpphh…" desis Sakura kenikmatan saat dia mencapai puncaknya.

Sakura baru saja mencapai orgasme pertamanya dan sekarang dia sedang terkulai lemas. Suara yang begitu merdu ditelinga Sasuke saat Sakura mendesah, membuat Sasuke tidak mampu menahan gairahnya lagi. Tanpa memberi Sakura istirahat sebentar, Sasuke mulai membuka celananya dan menindih Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah tegang menuju lorong milik Sakura.

"Nggh…AHh… Ja-jangan-nnhh…. Tung-gu-" Sakura yang masih lelah itu mendesah lagi saat Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang berukuran besar itu di sekitar bagian luar vagina Sakura.

Sasuke bahkan tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Yang ada jika semakin mendengar suara desahan Sakura, maka dia semakin bergairah untuk mencicipi Sakura tanpa memberi ampun.

"AHK!" jerit Sakura saat merasakan milik Sasuke yang besar itu mulai memasuki lorong milik Sakura.

Sasuke terus menuntun miliknya itu kedalam liang sempit milik Sakura. Sakura terus memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan memeras sprei dengan sangat kuat.

"Nngh….Sa…kit…" kata Sakura dengan suara yang sangat kecil, seperti berbisik.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura itu hanya terdiam dan meneruskan aktivitasnya.

Baru setengah yang masuk, Sakura mulai menjerit lagi.

"Ahk….ssh" Desis Sakura dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

Dan tanpa aba-aba sekalipun, Sasuke langsung menancapkan seluruh miliknya hingga masuk semua kedalam lubang Sakura.

"Ahh….! Ngh.." Sakura agak terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke itu. Sedikit perih karena Sasuke menghentakkannya secara tiba-tiba, apalagi ukuran penis Sasuke yang besar itu. Sudah lama vagina Sakura tidak dimasuki oleh Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Awalnya perlahan, namun kemudian dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

Sakura masih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara desahan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar suara desahan Sakura, kini tangannya mulai beraksi lagi.

Sasuke meremas bukit Sakura dan memain-mainkan putingnya, sampai Sakura pun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahannya lagi.

"Ah ah….ngh.. sshh…."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya didepan wajah Sakura yang sedang mendesah nikmat. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya, melihat bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil mengeluarkan suara desahan, dan terkadang juga menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Sakura pada saat itu, hal yang sangat jarang dia lihat dari kepribadian Sakura yang tomboy itu.

Hal ini lah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi bergairah, melihat wajah Sakura terus dan semakin mempercepat temponya.

"AH! AH! Ouwgh….mmphh….sshhh…Ahh" Sakura mulai mengerang nikmat saat ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatannya lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa terus mempercepat tempo maju-mundurnya. Sakura yang sudah mulai merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks nya, mulai mengejang dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"AHK! Ahh! Ngghh….sshh"

Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali. Dia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya terus.

Suara-suara dari kegiatan bercinta mereka memenuhi dalam ruangan tersebut. Suara desahan Sakura yang begitu kecil dan juga suara deru nafas mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ahh…ahh….ngghh…..Ahk…ouwghh!" Sakura mulai mendesah kenikmatan saat dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Sakura mendesah nikmat, kini dia mulai merasakan milik Sakura mulai berdenyut kencang memijat-mijat erat milik Sasuke. Sasuke tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sakura akan mencapai klimaksnya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Ahh, ouwghh…mmpphh….Aghh-ahh" Sakura sudah akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Sasuke yang menggerakkan miliknya dengan sangat cepat, memaju-mundurkan seperti sebuah alat mesin. Sakura yang merasakan hal tersebut, benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali dan seperti orang terhipnotis. Ranjang mereka sudah berantakan dan bergerak-gerak seiring Irama permainan mereka.

"AHHH! OUWGHH! Sa-Su…kehhh AHKKK!" Sakura mulai mengerang nikmat. Tubuhnya mengelinjang hebat, dan kini tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Namun Sasuke tetap mengenjot dirinya tanpa henti. Lendir-lendir basah mulai keluar dan membasahi milik Sasuke. Sasuke masih menggerakkan miliknya keluar-masuk dari milik Sakura yang sudah berdenyut kencang itu.

"AHH! Hen—nnhh-tikan- Ahk!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah merasakan kenikmatan, kini malah merasakan nyeri di vaginanya. Sasuke tidak mau menghentikan gerakannya.

"AHK! Pe….rihh…ngh! Ahh!" Sakura mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan meremas sprei dengan erat.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat Sakura seperti itu. Rencananya akan segera berhasil.

Sasuke terus memaju-mundurkan dirinya tanpa henti. Sampai-sampai Sakura merasakan nyeri dibagian miliknya karena gerakan Sasuke yang sangat cepat.

"Ahh ahh ahh! Ngh…"

Dan pada beberapa hentakan, Sasuke mulai memasukkan dalam-dalam penisnya hingga rahim Sakura.

"AHH….nnhh! Ti-dak! Jangan didalam!" kata Sakura yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke akan menyemburkan cairannya didalam rahim Sakura.

"Ngh…" Sasuke mendesah kecil, deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Sakura, dan kemudian penis Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah cairan yang banyak kedalam vagina Sakura.

"Ahh! Ti-tidak!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Suara deru nafas mereka masih bisa terdengar ditelinga masing-masing.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dari tempatnya dan berdiri didepan Sakura. Sakura masih terbaring lemas dan masih memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat Sakura seperti itu. Saat Sakura sudah membuka matanya, dia kemudian melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai kepadanya.

"You lose" kata Sasuke dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ya, dialah yang sudah tidak berdaya sekarang. Dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya lagi sambil menstabilkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak ketempat kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, Sasuke pun keluar dan menuju ke ranjangnya.

Namun Sasuke sudah melihat Sakura tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya yang polos dan cantik itu, begitu damai saat dia sedang tertidur. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tipis. Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah menampilkan senyum lebar bahkan senyum dengan menampakkan giginya, itu sangatlah jarang dan –langka-.

Kemudian Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimutnya yang tebal. Sesaat Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Kemudian tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dan membelainya dengan lembut. Sasuke begitu terpana melihat wajah polos nan cantik Sakura.

Sejenak pikiran Sasuke lari ke tempat lain. Dia berpikir bahwa dia telah menaklukkan Sakura untuk mala mini. Yeah, tugas Sasuke untuk mengalahkan dan menaklukkan Sakura sudah berjalan dengan lancar hari ini.

"Tidak akan lama lagi…." Kata Sasuke yang masih membelai pipi lembut Sakura.

"…. Kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang wanita yang aku inginkan…." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

Kemudian Sasuke pun tidur disamping Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang langsing Sakura.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Pukul 5.30 am, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Rasa lelah masih terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Namun yang membuat dia terheran adalah…

"Wuaa!"

Sasuke yang masih memeluknya pun terkejut dan membuka matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru bangun itu.

"Kenapa kau memelukku! Dan kenapa aku bisa disini sih!?" kata Sakura yang shock pada pagi hari itu.

"Hn. Kau yang tertidur disini" kata Sasuke jujur.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Dan jangan pernah memelukku seperti itu. Aku bukan istrimu!" kata Sakura yang turun dari spring bed dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan kemudian dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupa minum pil itu, ada didalam lemari meja" kata Sasuke saat memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu!" kata Sakura.

Sakura pun dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah.

.

.

.

Pada saat disekolah…

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan gayanya seperti biasa, gaya tomboy. Dengan tas rock and roll black *kayak tas laptop Acer* dengan gambar love yang terbelah dua. Seperti biasa dia memasuki kelas bersama Sasuke, pacarnya.

"Hei! Itu tempatku! Jangan sembarang duduk ya!" kata Sakura garang kepada salah seorang siswa yang duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Ma-maaf… maaf kan saya…" kata orang itu gemetaran.

"Heh… lain kali tidak akan kumaafkan" kata Sakura sambil mendorong orang itu hingga terjatuh.

Orang itu pun menjauh ketakutan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu, hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Kemudian dia pun duduk ditempat duduknya, didepan Sakura.

Jam istirahat, Sakura berjalan menuju kantin bersama dengan Ino.

"Fore-head! Tadi aku lihat cowok ganteng loh!" kata Ino yang sedang senang.

"Terus?"

"Ah Sakura! Aku suka sekali sama dia!" kata Ino.

"Hm… tembak saja langsung" kata Sakura dengan santai.

"Dasar! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu!" kata Ino jengkel.

Saat sampai dikantin, Sakura dan Ino mencari tempat untuk makan siang mereka. Disaat itu mereka berdua melihat geng Karin sedang makan di meja mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa saling menatap tajam.

"Hei Sakura…. itu yang kemarin berkelahi denganmu" bisik Ino.

Sakura yang melihat mereka tajam, kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah mereka semua. Mereka bertiga yang sedang makan itu hanya bisa mendecih kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas makan mereka lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai tipis kemudian duduk di meja makannya.

"Fore-head… cincin mu keren juga" kata Ino yang melihat cincin bermata giok di jari tengah Sakura.

"Owh yeah? Ini cukup mahal loh" kata Sakura sambil pamer dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya lagi kearah Ino.

"Hei jangan seperti itu didepan ku!"

"Haha, just kidding!" kata Sakura.

Disekolah ini, Sakura memang sangat berteman dekat dengan Ino. Mereka adalah sahabt yang tak akan pernah berpisah. Sekalipun Ino marah, tapi Sakura tetap bersabar, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka juga sering berbagi cerita, entah itu sedih maupun senang. Tapi, yang berbeda dari mereka berdua adalah, Ino itu cantik dan terkesan feminine. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak feminine atau bisa dibilang, tomboy.

.

.

.

**To be continue….**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah! Selesai juga chapter ke-2. Lumayan lama untuk menulis chapter ini. Sungguh, apa ini yang dinamakan update kilat? Saya hanya ingin menulis chapter ini dengan sesegera mungkin, karena banyak yang minta saya update kilat. Maaf jika saya masih belum cepat meng-Update, saya mengetik ini mau sampe empat hari lamanya. Saya juga masih banyak kegiatan.**

**Bagaimana lemonnya? Bagus? Menarik? Masih kurang gak ya kira-kira?**

**Oke, saya tidak akan terlalu banyak berkomentar. Tapi saya harap kepada reader sekalian supaya me-review atau member komentar kepada Fict saya ini.**

**Mau cepat Update? Silahkan review yang sebanyak mungkin ^_^ saya janji jika banyak yang review maka saya akan cepat mengupdate fict ini.**

**Dan terima kasih buat yang review kemarin, saya sungguh senang mendapat kritik, saran, dan juga komentar-komentar lain tentang fict saya ini. ^_^**

**Maaf saya belum bisa membalas review kalian :( saya sungguh minta maaf, saya belum punya waktu banyak. Saya cukup sibuk untuk minggu ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf :( saya harap dichapetr depan saya bisa membalas semua review kalian. Dan saya harap kalian masih mau mereview fic saya, buat nambah semangat ^_^**

**Akhir kata, Terima Kasih ^_^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ViezVannie**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bad Girl : Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : M**

**Summary : Sasuke harus menghadapi seorang gadis yang sangat tomboy dan ternyata gadis itu adalah kekasih sekaligus pembantunya ! Merubahnya menjadi seorang yang feminine mungkin adalah sebuah tugas atau misi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**

.

.

.

Hari masih subuh dikediaman Uchiha.

Semua pembantu dirumah Sasuke dengan sibuknya bekerja dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada juru memasak yang sedang memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan pembantu yang lain. Mereka semua ada yang sedang membersihkan rumah dan merapikan pakaian serta mencuci piring.

Disini yang tidak begitu sibuk adalah Sakura. Ya, dia kini sedang bersiap-siap dengan peralatan sekolahnya dan mendandan dirinya seperti biasa pada jadwal hari ini, gaya rock and roll.

Namun setelah itu Sakura harus langsung menuju kamar Sasuke untuk menyiapkan keperluan Sasuke. Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke, jadi dia harus melayani keperluan sehari-hari Sasuke. Saat sudah sampai dikamar Sasuke, Sakura pun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Sasuke, dan akhirnya pun Sakura tetap masuk kedalam. Saat membuka pintu kamar, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Wajar saja, ini masih pukul empat subuh. Karena kamar masih gelap, Sakura pun menyalakan lampu kamar Sasuke. Kemudian dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju meja belajar dan merapikan buku-buku yang masih berserakan diatas meja.

'Ternyata dia belajar ya tadi malam? Hmm…' pikir Sakura saat membereskan buku-buku Fisika diatas meja belajar Sasuke.

Kemudian setelah membereskan buku-buku itu, Sakura langsung menyiapkan buku Sasuke. Tanpa melihat jadwal pelajaran pun Sakura sudah bisa dengan sendirinya menyiapkan buku pelajaran Sasuke, karena dia sekelas dengan Sasuke. Setelah selesai menyiapkan buku, Sakura kemudian berdiri dan terdiam sejenak.

'Hmm… apa lagi ya yang harus ku kerjakan?' pikirnya.

Kemudian pandangan Sakura beralih kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Sakura memang sudah setiap hari melihat Sasuke tertidur. Lucu, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Karena jika Sasuke sedang tidur, raut wajah dinginnya itu berganti menjadi wajah polos tidak berdosa.

Kini Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia ingin menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke mandi nanti. Dan setelah selesai menyiapkan air hangat, Sakura pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini masih pukul 4.20 pagi, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sangat mudah itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dikamar Sasuke dan membuka gordennya. Setelah membuka gordennya, Sakura pun membuka jendelanya untuk mengambil udara segar.

'Sebaiknya aku matikan saja AC-nya, tidak baik jika harus menghirup udara dari AC terus,' pikir Sakura.

Setelah mematikan AC, pandangan Sakura kini mengarah kepada Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Sakura dengan perlahan mendekatinya.

'Kurasa aku tidak perlu membangunkannya, lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi,' pikir Sakura.

Setelah itu Sakura menaikkan selimut Sasuke dan merapikannya. Dan kemudian dia pun berbalik menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pukul 5.45 pagi.

"Hei, bangun…"

Seorang gadis sedang menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan pelan.

Merasa terganggu, dengan perlahan pun Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Bangun, ini sudah pagi. Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," kata Sakura.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap sudah terbangun, dan kini dia sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi, Sakura pun merapikan tempat tidur Sasuke dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura akan segera berangkat kesekolah. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke. Saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan laju.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali? Pelankan mobilmu itu, Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Hn." Dan Sasuke pun memperlambat sedikit mobilnya.

Setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah, Sasuke pun memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkiran disekolah. Setelah selesai, mereka pun turun bersama-sama.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas, banyak gadis-gadis yang melihat sirik kearah mereka. Namun Sakura dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Ya, selalu saja seperti itu, Sakura selalu saja menampakkan wajahnya yang santai dengan gaya ala tomboy-nya itu.

"_Teme_!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Kemudian Sasuke pun menoleh, dan Sakura hanya berjalan terus kekelas sambil meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikannya.

"_Teme_, hari ini kita ada rapat osis."

Disekolah ini Sasuke adalah seorang ketua OSIS.

"Ck… Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Naruto.

Saat memasuki kelas, Sakura pun duduk dimejanya dan kemudian Ino menghampirinya.

"_Fore-head_! Apa kabar?" ucap Ino dengan riang.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, begitu yah? Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini ada yang baru lho."

"Aku tidak peduli, jangan ceritakan aku tentang laki-laki yang kau suka itu lagi," kata Sakura dengan bosan.

"_Eh_!? Dasar Sakura! bukan itu yang mau aku ceritakan."

"Lalu?"

"Tuh…" Ino menunjuk kearah meja paling depan.

"Ada anak baru," bisik Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hmm…" kemudian Sakura memperhatikannya sebentar.

Ada seorang anak baru yang sedang duduk dimeja paling depan, dia adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya panjang dan bewarna biru-keunguan. Dan pada saat itu ada beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya, mungkin mau berkenalan.

"Heh, mungkin kau harus memberinya salam pertemuan, Sakura," kata Ino dengan senyum anehnya.

"Baiklah…" kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura dan Ino menghampiri anak baru tersebut, beberapa orang yang ada didekat anak baru tersebut pun sedikit menghindar.

Siswa baru tersebut hanya bisa terdiam keheranan melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Ino yang membuat para kenalan barunya menghindar.

"Hei… ternyata ada anak baru ya disini?" kata Sakura entah pada siapa.

Siswa baru tersebut hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sakura. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut saat melihat Sakura, karena gayanya yang cukup metal dan tomboy.

"Hihi, matamu lucu juga yah?" kata Ino yang sudah duduk disamping siswa baru tersebut.

"Mata lavender…" ucap Ino lagi.

"Heh. Anak yang aneh," kata Sakura.

Siswa baru itu agak terkejut saat dikatakan seperti itu, namun dia hanya terdiam.

"Sakura, kau ini terlalu jujur. Sebaiknya kau melakukan hal yang baik terhadap anak baru," kata Ino.

"Heh. Memang apa urusannya denganku?"

"Huh dasar. Hei anak baru, jangan pedulikan dia, Sakura memang seperti itu," kata Ino sambil tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"I-iya." Kata gadis itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan melihat sahabatnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anak baru itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mu?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata," kata gadis itu malu-malu.

"Oh, nama yang cukup bagus. Kalau aku Ino dan ini Sakura," kata Ino.

"I-iya. Salam kenal," balas gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anak baru itu, dia melihat gayanya yang terlalu lugu dan pemalu. Dan nampak sekali dari sorot mata Sakura, diawal pertemuan ini hatinya ada rasa sedikit tidak suka dengan Hinata.

"Hei, apa ini? Sedari tadi kau memegangnya terus," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sapu tangan yang digenggam Hinata sedari tadi.

Hinata yang sadar saat Sakura mengambil sapu tangan itu darinya, sesegera mungkin dia merebut kembali sapu tangannya itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan!" ucap Hinata.

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar situ ada yang terkejut dengan kelancangan anak baru tersebut. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak percaya bahwa gadis ini bisa-bisanya berani terhadapnya.

"Heh! Dasar pelit, hanya sapu tangan kotor itu saja kau sampai membentakku. Kau pikir kau siapa!?" ucap Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

"Ma-maaf. Ini barang berharga saya," kata Hinata dengan ketakutan.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa dia belum ingin menghajar anak baru itu. Biasanya dia akan langsung menghajar jika ada yang berani kepadanya.

"Bodoh. Sapu tangan itu tidak penting! Dan kau jangan pernah lan-"

"Sakura." potong Ino.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Ino!" bentak Sakura.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Sakura. Dia ini siswa baru."

"Kau lebih membelanya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kau akan dimarahi Sasuke lagi jika kau bertengkar. Apalagi dengan siswa baru."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sakura.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Dengarkanlah aku sekali-kali!"

"Jangan terus menasehatiku! Kau ini sama saja seperti Sasuke, menyebalkan," Kata Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahh… kau ini. Sudahlah, yang penting kau harus sedikit lebih baik terhadap dia."

"Cih…"

"Hmm. Apa kau cemburu jika aku lebih peduli padanya, eh?" canda Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar itu tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kata. Dia cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri? Dan yang tadi itu… oh tentu saja, Sakura pasti tadi merasa terpojokkan dari perhatian Ino.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sakura sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Eh_?" Ino dan Hinata menatap tingkah Sakura dengan penuh keheranan. Baru kali ini Sakura mengalah pada lawannya dan mau mendengar perkataan Ino, ajaib.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, jam mata pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

Sasuke yang baru saja dari ruang osis, langsung masuk kekelas setelah 30 menit kemudian.

'_Tok tok tok'_ Sasuke mengetuk pintu kelas pada saat ada guru.

"Ya silahkan masuk."

"Hn," dan Sasuke pun masuk kekelas.

Saat masuk kekelas, Sasuke juga ada melihat murid baru tersebut. Namun Sasuke tidak begitu memperdulikannya, dia langsung duduk ditempat duduknya didepan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Apa hari ini ada ulangan?"

"Ya. Hari ini ada ulangan Fisika," jawab Sakura.

"Apa!? Oh tidak, aku lupa belajar," kata Ino sambil menepuk dahi.

"Heh. Sudah kuduga."

"Hei hei, kau jangan meremehkan aku seperti itu ya Sakura. mentang-mentang kau ini pintar."

"Hahaha," Sakura malah tertawa kecil.

"Kau sekarang tidak belajar?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah belajar dirumah."

"Ah kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku? Kau ini curang!" kata Ino dengan sebal.

"Siapa suruh tidak bertanya,"

"_Huh_! Kau ini memang menyebalkan. Pokoknya kau harus memberikanku contekan nanti,"

"_Eh_, enak saja."

"Jangan pelit begitu dong, Sakura. ayolah~" rengek Ino.

"Hahh… baiklah,"

"_Yeay_! Thanks ya Sakura!" kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura.

"_Eh_? Kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kita akan kekantin. Aku lapar nih, dan aku deh yang traktir kamu."

"Benarkah? Oh kalau begitu baiklah. _Come on_!"

"_Yo, Let's go_."

.

.

.

Kini sudah jam istirahat kedua. Kelas Sakura sudah melewati ulangan Fisika, dan sekarang hanya ada beberapa murid didalam kelas.

"Astaga! Ulangan tadi benar-benar membuatku gila!" jerit Ino didepan Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Tidak juga," Jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang!? Oh Tuhan, kau selalu saja sombong. Huh, kenapa kau tadi tidak memberikanku jawaban yang banyak sih?" kata Ino dengan sebal.

"Kalau aku beritahu semuanya, guru bisa curiga dengan kesamaan dari jawaban kita."

"Hahh. Menyebalkan, kurasa nilai ulanganku akan jelek lagi," kata Ino dengan malas.

"Nilai mu pasti akan tetap tuntas,"

"Huh, dasar. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana pacarmu yang satu itu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"Ya ampun Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke itu sebagai pacarmu, _eh_? Aku tahu kau memang tomboy, ya bisa dibilang gayamu ini sama seperti preman. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa berpacar-"

"Ahh sudahlah Ino, kau selalu saja berbicara seperti itu."

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Fore-head!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, seperti biasa dia sedang rapat OSIS. Puas? Heh, aku heran, padahal kau bukan pacarnya, tapi kau selalu saja menanyainya," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagi pula dia itu kan juga temanku, apalagi dia itu pacar sahabatku. Atau, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya jika aku menanyakan tentang Sasuke?" kata Ino.

"Cih, tidak akan."

"Hahh, dasar munafik. Air muka mu memang penuh kesandiwaraan," sindir Ino.

"Terserah," ucap Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan seperti itu, _Fore-head_! Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke selalu mengalahkanmu saat juara umum? Dia mendapat juara pertama, sedangkan kau dibawahnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena nilai kelakuan dan sifatmu lah yang paling rendah disekolah ini!" ucap Ino.

"…" tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, dia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menopang dagu. Dan kini Ino menghela nafas lagi.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa kau itu pintar. Tapi kelakuan, sifat, dan kerapian itu kau dapatkan dengan nilai paling rendah. Dan itulah yang membuatmu kalah dari Sasuke," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Guru itu tidak adil, mereka hanya lebih berpihak kepada Sasuke karena dia adalah anak orang kaya dan memiliki aliran darah Uchiha yang legendaris dan terkenal itu. Sedangkan aku? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu identitas ku," ucap Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, _Fore-head_. Guru-guru memang mengakuimu pintar, semuanya juga. Tapi satu hal yang mereka tidak suka darimu adalah, penampilan dan kelakuanmu itu." Balas Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino! Kau selalu saja menasehatiku hal yang sama!"

"Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu berubah. Kau ini wanita, dan kau tahu kan? Kalau manusia diciptakan sebagai wanita, berarti kau juga harus menjalaninya sebagai wanita. Apa kau tidak ingin tampil cantik?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah Sakura. aku ingin sekali-kali melihatmu tampil cantik!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak,"

"Jika kau tidak ada pakaian atau alat kecantikan, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu! Ayolah, sekali saja?"

"Tidak,"

"Arghh! Kau selalu saja begitu. Ya sudahlah, aku sudah menyerah untuk mengubah perilakumu," ucap Ino yang jengkel.

Dan di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang diganggu oleh dua orang siswa berandalan.

"Hai, kau manis juga yah," goda seorang siswa tersebut kepada Hinata.

"Boleh kenalan?" tanya yang satunya lagi.

Kini ada dua orang siswa dari kelas lain yang mengganggu Hinata. Mereka berdua sangat dikenal sebagai anak berandalan. Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan kedua siswa tersebut pun sedikit menghindar.

"_Eh_, mau kemana?" tanya siswa itu.

"Hei, disini saja. Kami hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu," kata siswa yang satunya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Kemudian Hinata pun pergi keluar dari kelas itu dengan cepat, namun kedua orang tersebut tetap mengikutinya.

"Jangan pergi, cantik. Kami masih ingin berbicara denganmu, sebentar saja," kata siswa tersebut sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hinata dengan sedikit takut. Dikoridor kelas itu cukup sepi, dan hanya ada sedikit saja orang.

"Lepaskan? Haha, kau ini jangan takut. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan mu saja," kata pria yang satunya sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Pergi!" bentak Hinata walau suaranya kecil. Dia pun mendorong pria itu sampai sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Ughh! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau ini hanya anak baru. Mau kami beri pelajaran yah?" kata orang tersebut sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," kata Hinata dan dengan cepat lari dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak akan lari kemana-mana," dengan tiba-tiba tangan pria tersebut mencekat lengan Hinata dan menarik dagunya.

Ada Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dibalik pintu, karena Ino lah yang mengajak Sakura untuk memergoki tingkah kedua orang tersebut pada saat mereka mengganggu Hinata.

"Sakura, kurasa kita harus menolongnya," bisik Ino.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kasihan dia dijahili terus," kata Ino.

Dan kini kedua pria tersebut sudah mengepung Hinata hingga tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Ngh.. le-lepaskan aku."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?" kedua siswa tersebut terus mengganggu Hinata sampai Hinata ingin menangis.

"Lepaskan dia," kata seorang lelaki.

Ketiga orang tersebut melihat siswa tersebut. Dan kedua pria yang tadi menjahili Hinata langsung melepaskan Hinata dan menatap tajam kearah siswa tersebut.

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat dibalik pintu agak terkejut dengan kedatangan siswa itu.

"Hahaha," kedua siswa jahil tersebut pun menertawakan orang tersebut.

'_Sasuke?'_ pikir mereka berdua.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, _hah_? Jangan sok melindunginya!"

"Heh, mau jadi pahlawan? Pahlawan kesiangan! Hahaha," kini mereka malah menertawakan Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat keributan disekolah ini," kata Sasuke datar.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Hahaha! ku tanya sekali lagi. Kau pikir kau siapa!? Kau itu bukanlah ibuku yang bisa mengaturku!"

"Aku ketua osis disini. Aku berhak untuk mengehentikan kalian. Jika kalian berdua sering membuat keributan, bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin namun mengancam.

"Hahaha. Kau tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa untuk mengeluarkan kami. Dasar bodoh."

"Dia bisa jadi bukti," kata Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sial. Kau benar-benar tidak akan aman jika kau mengeluarkan kami," ancam pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka berkelahi."

"Heh. Itu semakin bagus untuk mengalahkanmu, tidak punya _skill_," ejek siswa tersebut.

"Jika kau mengajakku, mungkin aku akan melayani kalian hingga kalian menangis seperti anak bayi didepan ibu kalian," balas Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau-" mereka berdua kini mulai menggeram.

"Ingin sekali aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Mungkin dialah yang akan menangis seperti bayi," ucap siswa yang satunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Namun…

'_Kringggggg_' bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Sial! Kita tak punya waktu untuk mengahajarnya," kata siswa tersebut kepada temannya.

"Hn, kalian benar-benar beruntung."

"Cih. Jangan banyak bicara! Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti."

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Brengsek." Dan kemudian kedua orang tersebut pun pergi dari tempat itu. Saat mereka akan melewati Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka menyenggol bahu Sasuke dengan sengaja.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua pergi, tatapannya masih kedepan. Hinata yang hanya terdiam ditempat pun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang jelas-jelas melihat adegan tadi pun hanya bisa tercengang ditempat.

"Te-terima kasih su-sudah menolongku," ucap Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata, dia pun kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk kelas. Dan Sakura serta Ino pun masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tu-tunggu," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf su-sudah membuatmu kesusahan, anda me-memang ketua osis yang bi-bisa dipercaya dan bertanggung jawab," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, dan kemudian dia pun langsung masuk kekelasnya. Saat itu pun Sasuke melewati Sakura dan Ino yang mematung kebingungan didepan pintu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Pelajaran sudah dimulai, gurunya juga sudah datang," kata Sakura sambil ikut masuk kekelas.

Saat semuanya sudah masuk kekelas, guru yang mengajar pun masuk kedalam kelas.

"Semuanya, ada beberapa pengunguman yang akan bapak sampaikan kepada kalian," kata pak guru tersebut.

"Dua bulan kedepan kita akan menampilkan drama diacara perpisahan kakak kelas kita. Dan kalian akan mengundi untuk mendapatkan perannya masing-masing," ucap pak guru.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang mendengar hal tersebut pun mulai berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kita akan mementaskan drama dengan judul 'Putri Salju', nanti kalian akan maju satu-persatu untuk mengambil undian. Dan jika sudah mendapatkan undian, kalian harus memerankan diri kalian sesuai dengan peran yang kalian dapatkan,"

"Psst, hei aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang putri," bisik beberapa gadis yang ada dikelas.

"Aku ingin sekali jika Sasuke-kun yang akan menjadi pangerannya, kemudian aku akan menjadi putrinya, _kyaa_~!"

"Ya semoga saja aku hari ini beruntung! Hihihi,"

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam bosan pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

'Bodoh. Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh, memangnya kalian pikir kalian semua bisa mendapatkan sebuah undian menjadi putri? Bodoh, dan jangan terlalu berharap Sasuke akan menjadi pangeran, masih banyak laki-laki dikelas ini yang bisa mendapatkan peran pangeran. Lagipula undian peran pangeran itu hanya sebuah, bukan seratus!' pikir Sakura panjang lebar.

Kemudian pak guru itu pun memperlihatkan sebuah toples hitam yang didalamnya ada beberapa gulungan kertas undian. Pak guru itu mulai memanggil satu persatu siswa dari yang paling depan untuk mengambil undian tersebut.

"Wah! Aku mendapat peran menjadi kurcaci satu!" ucap seorang siswa.

"Aku juga mendapat peran kurcaci lho, kurcaci kedua!"

"Aku mendapat peran orang-orang desa!"

"Kalau aku jadi pengawal pangeran, _huh_!"

"Eh.. ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mendapat peran sebagai pangeran? Aku penasaran sekali!"

Semua siswa pun kini mengarahkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Siapa yang mendapat kan peran pangeran dan puteri? Siapa?

"Kalian sudah mendapat peran kalian masing-masing sekarang. Dan lima menit lagi bapak akan mencatat peran kalian masing-masing, ada yang ingin bapak ambil dulu dikantor. Kalian jangan rebut,"

"Baik, sensei!" ucap mereka semua.

Kini kelas itu penuh dengan desas-desis siswa-siswi karena pendapatan perang mereka dan kepenasaranan mereka akan siapa yang mendapat peran sebagai pangeran dan juga putri.

Dan dibangku Ino, dia kini hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Dan disaat Ino sedang senang dalam dirinya sendiri, dilihatnya kearah bangku Sakura. Ino melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Hei! Kau sedang apa? Kok diam begitu?" tanya Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam saja.

"Hahh. Kau selalu saja tidak mau menjawabku. Apa kau sudah tertular oleh Sasuke?"

"…."

"_Huh_. Lupakan saja! Oya, aku dapat peran menjadi peri kecil yang baik nih!" ucap Ino sambil senang.

Kemudian Sakura langsung menatap Ino. Ino pun agak terkejut dengan Sakura.

"A-apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Kita tukar saja peran kita. Mau?" kata Sakura.

"Apa? Tukar peran? Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah!" ucap Sakura frustasi.

"_Ha_? Hei jangan tidak jelas begitu! Memangnya kau mendapat peran apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja," ucap Sakura.

"Beritahu saja aku!"

Sakura dengan cepat melemparkan kertas undian itu kearah Ino dan Ino pun langsung mengambilnya.

"_EH_!?" Ino sangat terkejut karena Sakura mendapat peran-,

"Putri Salju?" tanya Ino.

"Yahh," jawab Sakura dengan sangat malas.

"Astaga Sakura! kau mendapat peran-, mmpphh!" –dengan cepat Sakura langsung membekab mulut Ino karena Ino berbicara dengan keras.

Namun untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar karena didalam kelas sangat berisik dan juga ribut.

"Jangan berisik! Nanti mereka tahu!" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Ta-tapi, kau hebat sekali, Sakura! kau mendapatkan peran yang paling disukai banyak orang."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Sekarang kita tukar peran!" ucap Sakura dengan memaksa Ino.

"_EH_! _EH_! Kok gitu sih!? Ti-tidak mau. Aku tidak mau," ucap Ino.

"Kenapa!? Jangan munafik, kau pasti juga sangat menginginkan peran itu. Ini ambillah, aku tidak memerlukannya!"

"Ohh, sorry. Aku memang mengingingkan peran Putri Salju," ucap Ino.

"Lantas? Nah, ini akan kuberikan jika kau mau, ayo-,"

"Tapi aku lebih ingin melihatmu tampil cantik seperti Putri Salju diatas panggung," ucap Ino sambil menyeringai.

'_Sial' _pikir Sakura dalam hati. Semua ini benar-benar sial! Kenapa harus dia yang mendapat peran sebagai putri? dan kata-kata Ino tadi, TIDAK! dia tidak mau tampil seperti itu diatas panggung, apalagi tampil mesra dengan sang pangeran.

"Ahh. Selamat ya Sakura! aku senang sekali. Oh iya, aku harus kekamar mandi dulu!" ucap Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura berpikir. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa bebas dari peran tersebut? Dan siapa pula yang menjadi pangeran. Sakura terus mencari cara sebelum guru kembali kekelas dan sebelum ada siswa yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Putri Salju.

Sakura melihat kedepannya, Hinata sedang duduk diam sendiri. Dengan cepat Sakura berjalan menuju ketempat Hinata dan merebut kertas undian yang didapat Hinata.

"_EH_?" Hinata tekejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan merebut kertasnya.

"Kau mendapat peran apa?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku mendapat-,"

Sakura agak terkejut saat dilihatnya peran Hinata.

"Penyihir jahat?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Umm…" Hinata menunduk, malu atau mungkin takut.

"_Heh_! Sangat berbanding jauh dengan sifatmu yang lugu itu," ucap Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian Sakura pun memberinya kertas peran milik Sakura.

"Ini, kita bertukar peran," ucap Sakura.

"_Eh_? Ta-tapi-,"

"ini peran yang cocok untukmu! Jangan membantah!" ucap Sakura.

"Pe-peran apa?"

"Putri Salju,"

Mata Hinata agak melebar dan sekaligus terkejut. Sakura yang tomboy itu bisa mendapat peran Putri Salju?

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kita bertukar saja, dan saat pak guru menanyakan siapa putrinya, kau harus menjawab dirimulah putrinya!" ucap Sakura seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

Lima menit kemudian, pak guru itupun masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Semua siswa yang awalnya rebut pun kembali menjadi tenang.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, dan sekarang kita akan mencatat siapa saja yang mendapat perannya masing-masing," ucap pak guru.

Mereka semua ada yang senang dengan peran mereka masing-masing, namun ada juga yang merasa sedih karena mendapat peran yang tidak mereka sukai.

"Siapa yang mendapat peran Kurcaci 1?" tanya pak guru.

"Saya," ucap seorang siswa sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Siapa mendapat peran Kurcaci 2?"

"Saya,"

"Siapa yang mendapat peran Peri Baik?"

"Saya pak~" ucap Ino. Ino masih tersenyum, kemudian melirik kearah Sakura. Sakura yang dilihat seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ah, kelihatanya Ino senang sekali hari ini.

Pertanyaan dari pak guru pun terjawabkan oleh siswa-siswa yang mendapat peran.

"Siapa yang mendapatkan peran penyihir jahat?" tanya pak guru lagi.

Semua kelas hening, siapa yang mendapat peran penyihir jahat? Dengan perlahan Sakura pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Saya," kata Sakura.

Semua orang didalam kelas agak terkejut karena Sakura mendapat peran penyihir.

"Wah benar-benar cocok ya kalau dia mendapat peran itu," ucap seorang siswa.

"Ya begitulah, sama dengan sifatnya,"

"Benar-benar ajaib," ucap yang lainnya lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang gadis. Mereka semua kembali terdiam hening.

"Sakura berbohong! Dia bukan mendapatkan peran Penyihir, tapi dia mendapat peran Putri Salju!" ucap gadis itu.

"Ino?" tanya mereka.

"Yang benar saja, kenyataannya dia bilang dia mendapatkan peran penyihir,"

"Aku tidak berbohong, dia tadi mendapat peran Putri Salju, dia pasti menukarnya!" ucap Ino.

Mereka semua terdiam, dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Yang benar saja. Sebenarnya siapa yang berbohong?"

"Ahh, mana mungkin Sakura mendapat peran Putri Salju! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Ya! Mana mungkin Sakura mendapat peran Putri Salju. Tidak masuk akal."

Sakura pun menghela napas, lagi-lagi dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikelasnya. "Ino, aku mendapat peran Penyihir. Jadi jangan seenaknya mengubah peran orang," ucap Sakura malas.

"Ta-tapi, kau berbohong!"

"Sudahlah! Kau pasti hanya bermimpi tadi! Mana mungkin Sakura mendapat peran Putri Salju!" teriak salah seorang siswi dikelas.  
"Iya Betul!" ucap yang lain. Dan kemudian Ino pun hanya bisa terdiam jengkel. Sial, baru ditinggal sebentar Sakura sudah bisa menjalankan tindakannya.

"Baiklah, tenang semuanya! Sekarang siapa yang mendapat peran Putri Salju?"

"Sa-saya," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Semua orang terkejut karena Hinata mendapat peran sebagai Putri Salju. Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Hei! Anak baru itu mendapat peran putri salju!"

"Wah, kok bisa sih."

"Padahal dia kan' anak baru."

Semuanya mulai ribut sendiri. Ino agak terkejut karena Hinata mendapat peran putri salju, Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura yang merasa ditatap seperti itu langsung mengangkat alis seperti mau bertanya, 'Apa?'.

"Kau licik, Sakura," ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Siapa bilang aku orang baik," katanya.

"Bodoh," ucap Ino kesal. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kemenangan, ada pula rasa lega dihatinya karena tidak terpilih sebagai putri salju. 'Masa bodoh aku mau menjadi putri salju. Daripada menjadi seorang putri, lebih baik aku berperan sebagai orang jahat,' pikir Sakura.

"Bailah, selanjutnya…. Siapa yang mendapat peran sebagai pangeran?" tanya Pak guru.

Kemudian seorang lelaki mengangkat tangan. Semua melihat kearahnya, ada yang terkejut, dan ada yang berteriak pula.

"_Kyaaa~_! Sasuke-_kun_ jadi pangeran!"

"Cocok sekali, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi pangeran tampan!"

"Wah! Berarti dia akan berpasangan dengan anak baru itu!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat satu kelas mulai meneriakinya, pak guru pun hanya bisa menulis nama Sasuke sebagai seorang pangeran. Hinata pun hanya bisa terdiam, menunduk malu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Wow-wow. Lebih baik deh dia dengan anak baru itu dibanding dengan Sakura," sindir salah seorang siswi yang ada dikelasnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" ucap Ino, kesal kini sudah meliputi dirinya. 'Seharusnya memang Sakura yang menjadi Putri!' pikir Ino. Siswi itu pun hanya terdiam saat diteriaki oleh Ino.

"Nah sekarang sudah ditentukan siapa saja yang mendapat peran. Untuk pemeran utama, Putri Salju dan pemeran kedua, Penyihir jahat. Kalian akan berlatih ekstra, termasuk putri salju dengan pangeran, kalian harus tampil dengan baik," ucap pak guru.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, setelah pak guru meninggalkan kelas, Sakura langsung menerima sebuah kertas yang dilempar oleh Ino.

'_Kau benar-benar orang yang paling bodoh, Sakura! lihat! Apa kau rela kalau pacarmu itu berpasangan dengan gadis lain? Dan kemudian mereka akan tampil mesra didepan semua orang! Kau pasti akan menyesal, Sakura,' _Sakura membaca isi kertas ronyok itu, dan kemudian kembali meremasnya lagi dan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Aku tidak peduli, Ino," ucap Sakura.

.

.

Siang hari pada saat pulang sekolah, Hinata sedang berlari disepanjang koridor kelas. Entah apa yang ia kejar saat ini, namun ia terlihat cukup tergesa-gesa.

'Ah tidak! Aku terlambat!' pikir Hinata.

Hinata terus berlari dengan cepat, ia terus melihat jam tangannya sambil memegang sapu tangan yang terus digenggamnya terus.

'_BRUKK!'_

"Aduh!" Hinata terjatuh, ia masih memejamkan matanya erat. Apa yang barusan ia tabrak, seseorang?

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Hinata melihat sebuah tangan kekar, diulurkan kepadanya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja," ucap siswa tersebut.

Hinata sedikit tersontak, matanya melebar. Hinata belum membalas uluran tangan dari pria tersebut. Dia hanya bisa terdiam mematung, karena….

"Kau…." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ha?" siswa tersebut agak kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata.

Hinata mulai berdiri sendiri. Dia… lelaki itu, lelaki yang dicarinya selama ini. Seorang yang pernah dikenalnya dulu, dan kini… ia sudah menemukannya.

Ya, pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning, memiliki tiga garis dikedua pipinya, tinggi berkulit tan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, "Naruto-kun….?" ucap Hinata.

"Hm. Ya? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto heran.

Hinata agak terkejut, 'Dia tidak mengenalku?' pikirnya. Ah, mungkin saja dia tidak mengingatnya lagi, ini kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau ini aneh sekali. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ucap pria itu, Naruto.

"Ah, i-iya. A-aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," ucap Hinata seraya lari dari tempat itu, wajahnya sangat memerah dan gayanya menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan kebingungan.

"Hah… ya sudahlah," ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berjalan lagi dan berpikir, 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?'

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N : maaf jika saya kelamaan Update, saya agak sibuk belakangan ini. dan saya juga belum sempat membalas review di chapter ini, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih kepada review-review kalian, saya sangat suka :) review kalian semua benar-benar sangat berarti bagiku, dan jangan lupa lagi member review, karena saya akan menunggu review emas dari kalian :D**

**Yosh, sampai disini dulu, tunggu lagi chapter selanjutnya dan ikuti terus ceritanya.**


End file.
